Creo que Zuko puede esperar Kataang
by Loti-miko
Summary: Kataang Katara abre sus ojos y ahí esta Aang, dormido a su lado, mejor no despertarlo, no haste que... ¡Toph!


Katara abrió sus ojos y se topó con los de Aang, sin embargo, estos estaban cerrados. Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que la guerra había terminado, pero aún así, el joven Avatar parecía de nuevo un niño inocente cuando dormía.

Ambos estaban acurrucados en una grande cama en la Nación del Fuego. La habitación era grande, había bastantes muebles por aquí y por allá, pinturas de varios nobles y todo tenía distintas tonalidades rojizas, por lo tanto Katara sentía calor, y los brazos de Aang alrededor de su cuerpo no ayudaban mucho.

Con sumo cuidado la chica se escabulló de la cama y fue a donde la ventana, dio un largo suspiro y vio que Zuko y Mai estaban dando un pequeño paseo matinal por el palacio. Sonrió al ver que los dos eran tan parecidos, caminaban tomados del brazo e iban lentamente por el estrecho pasillo, ambos reían de vez en cuando, sin duda alguna los dos eran felices, pero les costaba trabajo demostrarlo.

Volvió a reír un poco cuando pensó en como ella y Aang caminaban en el palacio, a diferencia de Zuko y Mai, ellos reían bastante, corrían y se abrazaban, sin importarles la mirada de los nobles que pasaban por ahí. Otra cosa diferente, era que ellos siempre salían a caminar cuando era la puesta de sol, que era el momento en el que se habían besado justo cuando había terminado la guerra.

Katara dio otro suspiro al recordar ese momento, eran tan jóvenes… que enamorada estaba, no, más bien… Que enamorada _seguía _de ese chico del iceberg.

Entonces se escuchó un _toc-toc_ , la chica fue lo más rápido que pudo y con todo el silencio posible para no despertar a Aang a la puerta, ella sabía que su querido Avatar tenía el sueño pesado, pero de todos modos, abrió cuidadosamente y vio a Toph, que estaba usando unas divertidas y bellas prendas de la Nación del Fuego.

- Toph, hola… este, ¿Pasa algo malo? –Katara habló bajito.

- No, no en realidad, solo vine a darles estos –Toph, que no bajó el tono de sus voz, le dio un paquete grande a Katara -. Son trajes, para la fiesta de hoy en la noche.

La ciega maestra tierra entró sin pedirle permiso a la maestra agua, entonces sintió un cuerpo algo grande y al mismo tiempo elegante descansando sobre una gran cama, lo había sentido porque un pie se había salido de las sabanas y tocaba ligeramente el suelo, era Aang dormido y ella levantó una ceja.

- Katara, se que no quieres despertarlo y toda la cosa, pero… ya son más de las once de la mañana, no debes dejar que sea perezoso –Toph puso sus manos en sus caderas y espero la respuesta de su amiga.

- Lo sé –Dijo ella, y volteó también a ver a su amado -. Pero míralo, Toph, se ve tan tranquilo cuando duerme, no tengo corazón para despertarlo.

- ¡Ja! Primero que nada, no puedo ver su expresión facial, así que no se a que te refieres y segundo…

Toph hizo un rápido movimiento de tierra control y tiró a Aang de la cama, que dio un grito de sorpresa.

- …Yo no tengo ningún problema con despertarlo.

Katara se rió un poco y fue con Aang, que ya se había parado.

- Eso no fue gracioso, Toph –Dijo Aang, levantando un poco la voz, que ya estaba caminando hacia ella, pero se detuvo cuando Katara llegó hasta él. Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa.

- Para mi… ¡sí!, además, si no hacía eso ahora seguirías dormido y no podrías prepararte para esta noche, tu hermosa "Reina Azucarada" te habría dejado reposar hasta tarde –Toph hizo un extraño gesto con la mano, como si quisiera deshacerse de algo -. Además, me topé con "Flamita" de camino hacia aquí, quería que lo buscaras para hablar de no-se-que-tanto.

- Uhmm –Murmuró Aang, que repentinamente tenía a Katara en sus brazos, y lentamente le daba besos en su cuello -. Creo Zuko puede esperar un rato.

Katara rió un poco y logró ponerse cara a cara con Aang, y con toda la dulzura posible, puso sus labios en los suyos, dándole un beso apasionado de buenos días.

La joven maestra tierra sintió muy bien, gracias a sus geniales pies, como los corazones de los dos enamorados subían la velocidad, latiendo como locos, también sintió como la sangre corría por sus mejillas, haciendo que se sonrojaran, prácticamente les podía dar un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento y siempre sucedía eso cuando estaban demasiado cerca.

Con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, ella salió de la habitación, pues sabía que esos dos se iban a tardar un rato más.


End file.
